


Something New

by SPowell



Series: Merlin_Writers Holiday Bingo series [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Insecurity, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't good at everything.</p><p> </p><p>Reworked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merlin holiday bingo prompt: drunk.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters herein belong to legend, BBC, and Shine. I make nothing from this endeavor; it's only for readers' enjoyment.

“Hello, you’re the elf from yesterday, aren’t you?” Arthur takes a seat on the bench beside the dark-headed man with the high-cheekbones and luminous blue eyes.

“And you’re the obnoxious drunk person.” The man barely glances up from the newspaper he’s reading.

“Not too obnoxious, I hope.”

“Pretty bad, actually. You asked me if they assigned us all elf names.”

Arthur leans back on the bench, thinking about it. The man had been wrapping presents at the mall, dressed as an elf, when Arthur and his friends had dropped by after having one-too-many at the pub. “Oh, yes, that’s right.” He laughs, extending his hand. “I’m Arthur.”

The other man extends his own, eyes steady. “Merlin.”

Arthur’s face falls. “You’re kidding.”

Merlin shakes his head. “Afraid not.”

“That’s your real name?”

Merlin nods.

“Really?” Arthur scrunches up his face.

“Your continued disbelief isn’t endearing yourself to me,” Merlin says.

Arthur swallows. “Sorry. It’s a nice name. Goes great with mine, actually.”

Merlin raises a brow.

"You know-- Arthur and Merlin---my sword?"

Merlin barks a laugh. "Pardon me?"

Arthur leans his head back and closes his eyes. “God, I’m pants at this.”

“At what?”

“At picking up men.” Arthur sighs.

“Is that what you’re doing?” Merlin asks in disbelief.

“See? I told you.”

Merlin stares at the enigma of a man beside him. He's so obviously a rich plonker, but there's an odd vulnerability about him that Merlin finds attractive. When a woman walks out of a nearby Starbucks, impeccably dressed with diamonds on almost every finger, and her eyes light up at the sight of Arthur, Merlin's suddenly very aware of his slightly tattered sweater, too long in the sleeves. 

“Arthur,” the woman gushes, reaching up to pat her perfect blonde hair. She doesn’t give Merlin a second glance. Merlin’s not even sure she ever gave him a first one.

“Sophia,” Arthur smiles at her, sitting up straight, charm that had been noticeably absent a moment ago suddenly oozing off him like melted butter. They chat for a moment while Merlin retreats behind his newspaper.

“I wish you’d ring me, Arthur. I miss you.”

“Sophia, I explained to you…I’m gay.”

Merlin's ears perk up.

“I just can’t believe that,” she says. “Not after the things we’ve done.”

Merlin thinks about getting up and walking away, but hell…he was there first! He peeks at Arthur from behind the paper.

Arthur shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

Sophia walks away, and Arthur sags back on the bench.

“You seemed to do pretty well with her,” Merlin points out, lowering the newspaper to his lap.

“Oh, I do fine with women,” Arthur says, looking at Merlin shyly. “It’s the blokes I have trouble with. Particularly those I find sexy and adorable.”

Merlin can’t help but smile. “Is that a compliment?”

“It’s meant to be,” Arthur sighs. “Did I ruin it?”

“No,” Merlin laughs. “It was pretty good, actually.”

“Brilliant,” Arthur's smile is bright, and Merlin’s heart melts.

“Would you like to buy me a coffee, Arthur?” Merlin asks.

“I really would,” Arthur says, fingers lightly brushing Merlin’s shoulder.

“Well, then,” Merlin folds his newspaper and takes Arthur’s hand, pulling him up from the bench. He leads the way into Starbucks.

"Let's talk about your sword."

Arthur flushes pink.


End file.
